Home for Christmas
by youreconfusingme
Summary: H, Ryan, Natalia, Calleigh, and Eric are all home in time to spend Christmas with their loved ones. The family that they have with each other is a bond that can never be broken. Home is where the heart is.


Home for Christmas

"Merry Christmas!"

Wine glasses chinked, hugs were given, foods were passed around, and everyone is happy with the spirit of Christmas. It's the annual Christmas Eve celebration of Miami-Dade Police's crime scene investigation team. Every member of the organization was there. The group celebrated at the huge meeting room bedecked with green and red festoons.

Horatio Caine, the head of Miami-Dade Police's CSI team, smiled warmly at everyone in the room and said, "Thank you all for coming tonight for yet another Christmas celebration. I am sincerely happy to see everyone here, alive and kicking." A few of the people laughed at his joke. Everyone knew what he meant—every single day that they got through alive is already a miracle, considering their line of work. "Enjoy yourselves tonight—don't worry about work! There will be time for that after we enjoy Christmas together as a family."

His subordinates clapped their hands in appreciation and smiled to themselves, silently thanking God for their boss's laid-back attitude tonight and praying that no dead bodies turn up during their party.

Horatio made his way to his co-workers who were huddled together in a small circle, talking to each other animatedly. His son Kyle was with them, clearly enjoying the company of his dad's colleagues and listening amusedly to the stories they came up with from their work experiences.

"…this guy who thought we were pointing our guns at him, he was like a deer caught in car headlights with his eyes so wide. He dropped his groceries and raised his hands in surrender, then realized that we were chasing another person behind him," Horatio caught Calleigh Duquesne's story and laughed when he realized that she was talking about the experience that she, Horatio, and Eric Delko had years ago. Everyone in the group chortled, Kyle especially. Natalia Boa Vista had to smack Ryan Wolfe's arm to stop him from laughing so hard.

The group turned to Horatio as he stood beside them. "Hey H. We were just talking about some funny memories from work," Eric greeted.

"I heard. I can't believe you still remember that guy, Calleigh. That was a long time ago!" Horatio said.

"He was so hilarious I couldn't just forget about him," Calleigh said through laughter. "Got any story to share, H?"

"How about that time when you and Eric sent Ryan to his first autopsy?" Horatio said mischievously. His eyes had a glint of amusement in them. Ryan immediately sobered up and stared at him incredulously. "I can't believe _you _still remember that!"

Horatio chuckled and said, "You make it sound like I'm _that _old, Ryan." The group snickered.

"Well, it wasn't very funny," Ryan folded his arms and pouted.

"Ryan's pouting!" Natalia said in a sing-song voice. "I am _not_!" Ryan said defensively.

"Really, Ry, you should've seen yourself. Alexx was worried that you wouldn't be able to sleep that night because of the severed head," teased Eric.

The friendly banters and work stories continued as the night wore on. Everyone was light-hearted and warmer. Calleigh kept looking fondly at her colleagues as she mused about the things that they had gone through in the past years. Eric sadly thought about Tim Speedle—how he would have loved the annual Christmas Eve party that the team had. Natalia silently thanked the heavens for bringing her to work in Miami-Dade's CSI because here she met people who became family to her and helped her get through life after her divorce. Ryan missed Alexx Woods the most during times like this. She had been the most caring and maternal colleague that he had, and he wished she could have enjoyed this time with them now. And Horatio? He is thankful for another year that he and his team had gotten through. No one knew that every time a new year comes, Horatio secretly wondered if someone will be gone from their group by the time another Christmas Eve party rolls around.

When all the gifts had been given out and all the foods consumed, one by one the people started to trickle out. Only the building maintenance remained to clean up the evidences of the party.

"I guess this is good night, then," Ryan smiled at his co-workers as he put on his jacket. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He held out his arm for Natalia to take—they were riding home together.

"'Bye, you guys. I had a blast with you tonight!" Natalia waved at the group then walked to the elevator with Ryan.

Calleigh, Horatio, Kyle and Eric watched them until the elevator doors shut. "We have to go now, too. Wouldn't want to have to miss the Christmas specials on cable tonight," said Horatio jokingly and winked at them. He raised his hand in farewell and he and Kyle moved to catch the next elevator.

"You going home now, too, Eric?" asked Calleigh.

"Actually, Cal…there's something I want to do first." Eric pulled her hand and they walked around the almost-empty building. Finally, they came to a stop in front of Calleigh's favorite place—the bullet room. She looked confusedly at him. "Eric, what are we doing…?"

"Sshh, this is top secret!" He smiled at her. Together, they entered the room. Calleigh marveled at the guns and bullets that lined the walls. She closed her eyes, inhaling the familiar scent of the room which she had come to love. When she opened them, Eric was no longer in front of her. She was startled when a pair of hands held out a necklace with a snowflake pendant and clasped it to her neck. Calleigh turned around. Eric smiled down on her and said, "Happy Christmas, Cal."

Calleigh grinned, got on her tippy-toes, and kissed Eric's cheek. "Happy Christmas, Eric." He held her, and she hugged him back. They were home for Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>CSI: Miami Christmas Special :) Reviews will be very welcome!<strong>

**I do not own anything, except the plot. Happy Christmas everyone!**


End file.
